Can Love Be Enough?
by romi452
Summary: Suddenly everything starts changing. It s all about the decisions the make. Will love be enough at the end? Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... this is my first fanfic ever... i had this idea in my head and I decided to give it a try...it contains g!p... **

**I apologise if there something misspelled, english is not my first lenguage...**

**please don´t be to harsh haha... leave your comment and let me know what you think... I promise the story will get more intersting in the future chapters...  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own glee and I do not own any of the characters.**

" So what are you saying?, that you wanna breakup with me?". Santana asked while sitting up on the bed.

" San please, just...". Brittany replied turning her back to her.

" just what Brittany?, what the hell is going on?... look at me dammit!". She said rising her voice.

Brittany got up from bed and started looking for her clothes without making eye contact. Santana just stayed sit trying to read Brittany´s movements.

"San I think it´s going to be better this way". The blonde said as she stood up and put her underwear on.

"Better?... Better?. The latina said loosing patience. "Why is it going to be better, because i´m leaving to New York and you are staying to finish school?, because we´re going to be on different cities?, is that it?". She said as she stand from bed and started putting on her underwear too. When she was done she sat on the bed again, watching her "ex girlfriend?" finish getting dressed.

"Yes!... and no... it´s more complicated than that...".

"Then explain it to me!, because I don´t fucking get it".

Brittany was starting to get nervous. She didn´t know how to do this, or what words to use. She didn´t wanted to hurt Santana, but there was no other way.

"I don´t know how to do this, ok?. This is so freaking hard... You´re leaving in two days and I just can´t...!". The blonde tried to explain without being able to control the tears.

"Britt we talked about this... you said it was fine... we already agreed on you joining me there next year. It´s just a year!... and we´ll be together again!".

"San you know that things are going to be different... We´ll be miles apart, you´re going to meet new people and...". Britt said being interrupted by an angry brunette.

"What!... you´re suddenly worried about me meeting other people?, are you crazy?". Santana was starting to get desperate.

"What I´m saying is that maybe we should give us some time while we´re away. To try and see if we really are meant to be together... If we are then... we will be together again". She took a deep breath. "I don´t know if I can be with you right now". Brittany said trying to hide the real reason. The truth is that she thought she was not good enough for her. The truth is that since she found out that she was not graduating she felt embarrassed. She knew Santana was going to New York to follow her dreams to become a lawyer, she was too smart to be with her. She should be with someone as smart as her, maybe a girl that is also a law student, or a future doctor, or architect. I mean what would people think when they found out that she had to repeat her senior year because she was stupid enough to not show up to her classes. She had no future, Santana was moving on and She was stuck in Lima... alone.  
The Blonde was still lost in her thoughts she didn´t hear when the latina was talking to her.

"Brittany, are you listening to me?, or now your ignoring me too?". Santana was hard with her words now. She didn´t understand what was going inside the blue eyed girl´s head, that was looking nowhere. "Where is this coming from? and why are you telling me this now?".

"San please, let´s not do this, ok?". She said quietly letting her tears fall freely now.

"So what?, I should just get up and leave now?... that´s it?" The brunette stood up angrily and walked closer to the other girl. "Why don´t you stop giving me this lame stupid ass excuses and tell me the truth, huh?... Come on!, what is it?... You don´t love me anymore?. You´re not in love with me anymore? Huh?... or there´s someone else?".

Of course there´s not someone else Brittany thought. There would never be someone else.  
"Of course there´s someone else!. Who is it?... For god´s sake Brittany answer me!". Now she lost the little patience she still had. And Brittany was sobbing hard. "Who the fuck is it?" She was so angry that her face was turning red and you could see the veins in her neck.

"There is no one else, ok!. It´s me!... I can´t do this, ok?" The blonde said screaming too... "I swear there´s no one else" She said more calm.

Brittany´s room was now filled with silence. You could hear their breathing. Brittany was standing facing the bed where minutes ago they made love on. Her arms crossed tight over her chest. Tears kept on falling, making her eyes blurry. She just wanted to disapear. Santana on the other hand was looking closely at the blonde, trying to read her thoughts. She was mad, she wanted to scream and shake out the words from the other girl. Her hands now become tight fists, and her jaw clenched. The brunette didn´t understand the blonde´s sudden change. Everything was fine this morning. Dammit, they were happy fifteen minutes ago. But now the situation was just fucked up.

"You´re not gonna say anything?". The brown eyed girl asked. Brittany just closed her eyes while she lowered her head.

Silence...

"You know what?... Fuck this!". Santana said walking fast and angry around the room looking for the rest of her clothes, that were laying on the floor. The blonde opened her eyes surprised at the latina´s outburst. Shocked she started following her with her eyes.

"You wanna break up?, Fine!" She put her shoes on. "I don´t need this crap!... You know what I think?... I think you are full of shit!". They were looking at each others eyes. Santana was glaring at her. Brittany had surprise written all over her face, she didn´t like this. Santana never talked to her like that. But she knew she deserved it.

"I know i may look like an idiot, but don´t try to make me believe things I know they´re not true!... Don´t forget I know You!... Probably better than anyone... I know when you´re hiding stuff... I know there´s something you are not telling me!... Fuck! I thought you knew me better than that!... We were supposed to be honest with each other!... But that´s ok... You want things to be this way? ...cool!". Brittany couldn´t speak, she couldn´t breathe. She knew this was it... Things were about to end and she was starting to fall apart. But she had to do it. This was the best for Santana. She deserved better than her.

Santana grabbed her black jacket, cellphone and her car keys and walked to the bedroom door. She stood there facing the white wood for a moment that felt like hours. She opened it and gave the blonde girl one last look while shaking her head.  
"I just hope you don´t regret this". And with that she walked out the room and headed to her car.

As she watched Santana leave she could no longer hold the pain. The blonde fell down on her bed and cried so hard she started shaking, the air hardly entering her lungs. This was the hardest thing she ever done in her life. She loved her so much she had to let her go. Even if it meant breaking her own heart.

Santana got inside her car, closing the door so hard she was surprised the window glass was still there. She started the engine and fast she drove away. Her hands holding so tight at the steering wheel that her knuckles where turning white. She was driving fast, not caring anything else than to get home as soon as possible. Her mind was replaying everything that just happened she didn´t even notice tears begun falling from her eyes. In no time she arrived to her house, and cursed herself when she saw her mother´s car outside.

Fast she got inside. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading some sort of file. Maribel looked at her daughter waiting for her to come give her a kiss. But the teenage girl passed right by her without saying a single word. As soon as the older latina saw the girls face she knew something was wrong.

"Hey Honey, are you ok?". Maribel asked. But the younger brunette ignored her and ran up the stairs. Next she heard was a door being slammed.

The women worriedly walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door without knocking. Inside was Santana tearing down all the pictures, teddy bears, books, clothes, etc that belonged to Brittany.

"Dios Santana que haces?". (God Santana what are you doing?) Her mother asked watching her in shock. The young girl ignore her. "Detente ya mismo!". (Stop right now). She yelled, earning a glare from her daughter.

"No te metas en esto mama". (Stay out of it mama). She responded grabbing the trash can and throwing everything in it.

"Que haces con esas cosas?". (What are you doing with that stuff?). She asked incredulous.

"What does it look like I´m doing Ma?". Her mother grabbed her by the arm to try to stop her.

"Puedes explicarme porque estas tirando las cosas de Brittany?, que sucedio?". (Can you explain why you´re throwing Brittanys things?, what happened?).

"I Fucking hate her!... We´re done!... I don´t need this crap anymore!".

"What do you mean you´re done?... Honey please talk to me!"

"We´re done, ok?... she said she doesn´t want to be with be anymore... and you know what?, fuck her!, and fuck this!... I don´t fucking care anymore..."

"But why?, you guys where good yesterday, right?... baby tell me what happened?". Maribel said trying to comfort the young girl.

"I don´t know! I don´t fucking get it either... I thought everything was fine too... but i guess I was wrong... I don´t even understand her reasons and she didn´t bother to explain either... she just said that we should breakup because I´m leaving soon, that we should give us "some time"". Santana said using her fingers on the last words. "Whatever, she wanted to breakup, fine... I´m not gonna beg her to be with me". She finished putting all the blonde´s stuff in the bag and closed it.

"Santi no crees que estas exagerando?, quizas debas calmarte un poco y mañana volver a hablar con ella... seguramente solucionaran las cosas... ustedes se aman!". (don´t you think you are overreacting?, maybe you should calm down y tomorrow go back and talk to her... you sure will work things out... you guys love each other". Her mother said in a sweet voice. Taking the bag away from Santana.

The teenage looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. She felt exhausted and weak. Her mom was the only other person in the world, besides Brittany, that could calm her down. She admired the older women, and respected her so much. Maribel could be so sweet and harsh at the same time. She always made Santana see things from a diferent perspective and helped her comprehend things better. Mrs. Lopez is a very independent woman, a respectful lawyer, elegant, smart, attractive, known for her great sense of fashion (always wearing expensive designer clothes), a bit intimidating sometimes but very good person too.

"Ven aquí cariño". (come here sweetheart). Maribel hugged her daughter. "Everything is going to be ok... She´s probably just scared. I mean come on!, you are leaving in two days. And you are not gonna see each other in a while..." She said comforting the young girl. "Try to understand how she feels right now. Santi you have always been her "knight in shining armor"". The woman said amusingly. "You´ve been by her side since you guys met... And I think that you are the person that gets her the most in the whole world... and now you are moving to a complete different state... it makes sense that she´s afraid, right?". She pulled the girl from the hug and look at her with questioning eyes. Santana sniffed.

"I guess that could be possible". She said rolling her eyes.

"Now come on, wipe those tears from your face, and let´s finish packing your stuff... so that tomorrow you can spend the whole day with your girl". She said playfully.

"Ok... gracias mami". (thanks mom). Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

"No hay problema mi amor". (no problem my love).

They spend the rest of the evening packing the last few remaining things on Santana´s closet. When they are finished the young brunette lies on the bed waiting for dinner to be ready.  
She grabs her cellphone thinking about texting Brittany, but then she remembers about the conversation she had whit her mom earlier and decides to text her best friend instead.

_"Hey Q did u finish packing up ur shit? haha"._ Right now the only bright side of going to New York was that she was going with Quinn, her best friend. Well actually Quinn was going to Yale, in New Heaven, but they decided to travel together because of Santana´s new gift from her dad, witch consisted in a brand new black Land Rover LRX. The plan was to travel by car to New York first, so Santana could get settle, and then she would drive Quinn to other city. Most of their belongings were already in their respective apartments. Santana´s father, Andres Lopez, gave her an apartment a week later he found out his little girl had been accepted on the NYU program. The apartment was actually more like a penthouse, Andres bought it for Santana a year ago but he kept it a secret until the right moment.

_"Almost done. what u up to?"_.

_"I already finish packing. now just chillin"_

_"ohhh b´s with u?"._

Santana didn´t know what to say. Should she tell her the girl was no longer her girlfriend or should she wait until tomorrow and see what happens?. She decided it was better to change the subject.

_"nope... just me. r u excited bout our road trip ;)?"_

_"ughh sure, im looking foward to spend_ _days sittin on my ass"_

_"haha come oooon it´ll be fun.. plus u get to spend priceless time with me!"_

_"HA! whatever u say babe... now let me get back to work, not everybody have their mom to pack their things for them"_

_"oooouchh! ur just jelous fabray... see u tmr!"_

_"see ya!"._

**Santana´s POV**

I woke up this morning feeling really tired, I didn´t get much sleep last night. I can´t stop thinking about her. Im afraid about whats going to happen today. I want to work things out with Britt. I really hope my mom´s right about what she said, and that Britt´s just scared. I don´t know what I´ll do without her. I mean, we have always been ME and HER for everything. All the plans I had included her. The only reason I agreed on going to NY was because I knew she would join me eventually. She knew I would have stayed if she wanted me to, she just had to ask.

I take a shower with no rush. Get dressed and go have breakfast with just my mom now that my father left to work really early. Being a doctor made him be out of home a lot of time, but Im used to it.

"How did you sleep?". My mom asks. While I sit on the chair in front of her.

"Fine". I lie. She looks at me analyzing my facials. She knows me so well she knows I´m lying, but she doesn´t complain.

"ok, what are your plans for today?".

"uhhh I don´t know yet... I guess I´ll see after a speak with Britt".

"right, just get home before seven. Remember we have reservations for tonight". We are having dinner with the Fabray´s tonight. Our parents became really close since me and Quinn are going to college near each other.

"yeah ok". I answer as I get distracted watching the news. My mom gets up and grabs her briefcase.

"I´m leaving now... I´ll be back early though". She says kissing my head.

"mhm" I reply with cereal on my mouth.

"call me if you need anything, ok?... and good luck with Britt". I watch her walk out the kitchen.

I tried calling Brittany on her cell but she is not answering my calls. Shes ignoring me and I don´t like it. Next I call to her house.

_"Hello?". _Britt´s mother answers.

_"Hi Annie, it´s Santana". _I say.

_"Oh, hey honey! how are you?". _She asks cheerfully. I don´t think she´s aware of what happened between me and Brittany.

_"good, good... ummm I was wondering if I could speak with Britt"._

_"Oh! she´s not home right now. Have you tried calling her on her cellphone?"._

_"yeah I did, but probably she forgot it somewhere cause shes not answering...". _I know she didn´t forget her cell, she just doesn´t want to talk to me. _"Do you know where she went?"._

_"I think she said she was going to the park with some friends"._ I guess that´s where I´m going now.

_"Ok Annie, thank you very much... have a nice day"._

_"you too sweetie, bye"_

I just parked my car and now I´m walking to the pond, hoping to see Britt there. I´m sweating, I´m not sure if it is because it´s particularly hot today or because I´m nervous. Today is friday, and theres people walking with their dogs and kids playing everywhere. I´m looking around searching for some blonde headed girl. And I see one now... she´s sitting on a bench but I can´t tell if it is Brittany yet, cause I don´t see her face from where I am.

As I get closer I notice the girl is not alone, there´s a boy sitting next to her. I´m still far from them. The girl turns her face to the side and I confirm that it´s Brittany. I look at the guy next to her and I see he´s on a wheelchair... Artie... Suddenly I stop, not sure why. I know it´s not cool to spy on people, but I can´t help it. I don´t know what I´m expecting to see. They haven´t see me. Maybe because between me and them theres people walking by and some trees. She seems to be talking about something, her head is down. I´m debating with myself if I should go there or not. I get my answer when I see them hugging each other... but wait.. it´s just a hug, right?... they start to pull apart, but not entirely cause now he´s holding her face and he starts to get closer... Instantly I shut my eyes tight... I can´t watch this right now... I open them not until I turn around and start walking, almost running, back to my car.

I can´t believe this. She´s such a hypocrite and a liar. I feel so stupid. I can´t believe she lied to my face and swore me this whole thing wasn´t about someone else. I´m so angry right now, but at the same time surprisingly calm too. A part of me wants to go back there and scream some not nice things to her, and maybe a few to him too. But I´m not gonna do that... probably that´s what they would expect from me. Not anymore though.

I get inside my car and star to drive quietly. I don´t know if it´s such a good sign that I´m this calm in a situation like this. Maybe e few months back Snix would have taught them a lesson. Whatever, they are not worth it. The only thing that bothers me the most is that I´ve never saw this coming. I never thought she would do something like this to me. She has been lying all along.

It´s just hard to believe that she lied yesterday when she said she loved me multiple times while I made love to her.  
All I want right now is for this two days to pass by fast so I leave all this shit behind. I know it´ll be hard but I have to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! just to left things clear, in this story santana has the g!p.**

**sorry i didnt clarify that before.  
:)**

Brittany´s POV

I can´t believe Artie tried to kiss me!. I needed his support in that moment, but I realized he had other intentions.

This morning when I woke up, for a moment, I thought that everything that happened yesterday had been a dream. But after a few minutes I fell into the harsh reality.  
I could barely contain myself and not call her right then and there.

She has always been the person I could trust anything. She never judged me, or made fun of my craziness. She was the only one besides my parents, who always believed in me. But I failed her... If I had not managed to convince Santana to go to NY, she would have stayed just to be with me. But I couldn´t do that to her. I know Santana can accomplish anything she proposes herself. She is the smartest person I know, and also the sweetest and kind. Sometimes I wish other people could see that too.

Most people think she´s a bad person, but she really isn´t. I guess that the reason she shows herself vulnerable only in front of me is because she loves me. And that makes me feel really lucky. Santana has been the only person I ever fell in love with. Yeah, I´ve dated a few people before her, but I´ve never felt with them the way she made me feel. And I´m a hundred percetn sure no one else will ever do. I will always love HER.

I feel lost right now. I´m lying on my bed, watching the pictures of her that I keep on my cell. She´s so beautiful, that only thinking about her beeing in NY surrounding by frat chicks makes me incredibly jealous. But that doesn´t mean that I don´t trust her, the ones I do not trust are those girls. I mean, who wouldn´t want a smart, funny, sweet and badass at the same time, attractive, sexy, hot (and any other adjective there is), wealthy girl ? Who also happens to have a big secret under her pants... I should know... ever since I posted our little sex video on the internet the news spread like a virus. Susrprisingly girls started to notice her more. I didn´t bother at the beggining, but when I found an anonymous note on her locker saying " me and my friend think you are so hot... meet us at the girls locker room after cheerios practice" shit got real... I may have relocated the little piece of paper to the greasy, smelly kid´s locker, from the chess club. Of course Santana never found out about that.

It´s six in the evening and I have absolutely nothing to do. I can´t get to distract my mind from her.  
Since I don´t have anywhere else to be, I decided to tidy my room. I can´t remember the last time I did that. I suppose the reason why is because beeing with Santana always gave more interesting things to do.

Forty five minutes later and I found several of her things. Two t-shirts, a pair of jeans stained with coke (my fault), one black converse (I don´t know what happened with the other one), two boxers (I kept those hidden under my bed, ha!), a couple of cd´s, and her i-pod... Oh no!... she forgot her i-pod... the one I loaded with 8gb of her favorite music... the one she doesn´t go anywhere without... I have to give it back to her!.

Ok... she leaves on friday, at noon, so I guess tomorrow is the perfect time to stop by her house and return the mp3 player, and also say goodbye to her. I decided to keep the rest of her stuff, I don´t think she´ll miss them.

Sunday

I´m so nervous because I´m going to see her today for the last time in a while. I know I shouldn´t, but I´m excited... at the same time I have no idea what I´m goint to say to her. I´m probably gonna cry... no... I know for sure I´m gonna cry. But right now I don´t care.

While I´m coming downstairs, I can hear and smell my mom cooking breakfast.

"Hi mom". I say as I sit on one of the chairs.

"good morning honey". She puts a plate of food infront of me. I´m not really hungry right now.

"where´s emily?". Emily is my little sister, she´s seven. Im surprise she is not here already... she is always the first to sit at the table.

"oh, she woke up with a little fever... so I told her to stay in bed a little longer".

"oh...". I reply as I move my food around the plate.

"yeah, so now I´m gonna go to the farmacy to get some tylenol... so I need you to watch her while I´m gone, ok?". She says grabbing her purse from the counter.

"but mom!, I already had plans for this morning!".

"plans?... on a sunday morning?... Im sure those plans have something to do with Santana, right?". She ask rising an eyebrow.

"emm... maybe..". I say while staring at my nails.

"Brittany, I´ll be back in a few minutes... then you can go see her".

"ughh". I sigh in frustration. "Ok, but hurry up!". Then she leaves.

I go to my little sisters room and I see her watching cartoons.

"hey kiddo!... how are you feeling?". I lay beside her.

"mmmm not good... my head hurts". She says and cuddles next to me.

"then you shouldn´t be watching tv". I run my fingers through her blonde hair.

"but it´s sponge bob!".

"I know... but you´ll feel better if you try to sleep for a little longer".

"ok but, will you stay with me until i fall asleep?. She asks sheepishly.

"sure baby, I´ll stay right here". I grab the remote and turn the tv volume down.

...

"Britt... Britt wake up". I hear someone say while they shake me lightly.

"mmmhmm". I mumble as I open my eyes a little.

"Honey, you fell asleep". My mom says. "come down, I brought lunch on my way home"...

Lunch... Lunch?... I sit straight in no time.

"Mom, what time is it?".

"it´s almost 12". I open my eyes widely.

"WHAT!... why didn´t you wake me up!". I notice my little sister is not beside me anymore.

"Because I just got here!". She says walking to the bedroom door. "I texted you saying I would take a little longer... it´s not my fault you never answer your phone!"

"yeah well, I would have answer if I wouldn´t have fallen asleep taking care of emy!". I say frustrated.

"yeah?, well.. you weren´t sleeping yesterday morning, and still you didn´t picked up your phone either...".

"you never called me yesterday morning". I say defending myself.

"not me... but Santana did". She started walking out of the room.

"and how do you know that she called me yesterday morning?". I ask while I follow her quickly.

"because she called to our house asking for you... she said you weren´t picking up your cell..."

"she called here?...and what did you told her?".

"I said to her that you went to the park with some friends".

"and...?".

"and... that´s it... I thought she would have gone looking for you there... she didn´t?". OH GOD... WHAT IF SHE DID?... WHAT IF SHE SAW SOMETHING?.. NO NO NO NO!... I have to go see her right now!. I need to know if she saw something...

I run to my room to get the i-pod. Not wasting anymore time, I head to the front door at a rapid pace. I grab my jacket and my mom´s car keys.

"where are you going now?... I told you lunch´s ready". My mother tells me, while staring at me clueless.

"I´m not hungry!". I yell back as I close the door behind me, giving her no time to reply.

Ok... this is it...

I press the doorbell. Seconds later someone opens the door.

"Hey Britt". Maribel Lopez greets me.

"Hey Mrs. L... ummm... is Santana home?". I´m so nervous right now. She looks at me kind of surprised.

"ummm... Britt... Santana left this morning".

"oh, ok... can I wait for her until she comes back?".

"no Britt... she left... this morning... to New York...".

"...". I froze. She left this morning?... But she wasn´t supposed to leave until tomorrow.

"You didn´t know?". I shook my head. "Something came up... there was a problem with some of San´s paperwork from college, so they had to leave a day early to fix it".

"...". I don´t know what to say so I look at the ground.

"I´m sorry, I thought she told you".

"No, she didn´t". She gives me an apologetic look and I feel how tears begin to form in my eyes. She must have notice this, cause next she put her hand on my shoulder.

"would you like to come inside for a minute?".

"amm... n-no... that´s ok... I - I´m just gonna go...". I say turning around trying to hide the tears that start falling.

When I get home, and go straight back to my room. I feel terrible. I can´t believe she´s gone. I guess I was expecting her to say goodbye or something. But I don´t blame her though. I´m the one who broke up with her. So iguess I had this coming...

I don´t realize I´m crying harder until I hear my mother knocking on the door. "Honey are you ok?". I notice concern in her voice.

I lay on the bed, turning to my side while covering my face with a pillow.

"I´m coming in...". My mother warns opening the door. "Britt, what happened?.. where did you go?".

She walks closer to the bed and sits next to me. Then she removes the pillow away from my head.

"Honey... come here". She says pulling me into a hug. I cry for a few minutes while she rubs my back lovingly.

When I´m calm enough, I tell my mother everything that happened these last two days. I needed to get everything out of my chest.

End of Brittany´s POV

"Maybe it was a missunderstanding". Quinn said trying to sound optimist.

"yeah... I don´t think so". Santana said readjusting her sunglasses while driving.

"are you sad?". The blonde looked at her best friend. The brunette sighed.

"I don´t want to talk about it... this was suposed to be a fun trip, remember? ... so, can we just... talk about something else? ... or not". She said while shrugging.

"ok... but just so you know, I got your back... always". Quinn said placing a hand on the other girls knee. Santana turned to her and gave her a grateful smile.

"I know".


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, i know these firsts chapters were a little bored, but they were necessary to the story... from the next one i promisse it gets interesting...**

"Oh... My... God...". Quinn opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to articulate words to explain what her eyes are seeing. She´s amazed by the luxury of Santana´s new condo. Although she has always been aware of the Lopez´s status, she can´t help to feel stunned against such amenities. Not all eighteen year old´s get to call a place like this their own... so yeah... she´s speachless.

The blonde starts looking around but soon get´s caught by the big windows view. "How did you get so lucky?". She says playfully.  
Santana, who hasn´t moved from her spot in the door yet, feels anything but lucky right now. Unlike Quinn, she can´t even get herself to show a little bit of excitment at all.

"At least one of us like´s it". The latina mutters.

Quinn turns her head and raises an eyebrow. "What... you don´t?".

"It´s ok...". She replies shrugging, then heads to lie down on the comfortable couch. "God, I´m so tired... I swear this is the last time I make a trip like this by car!".

"You´re not gonna sleep on me, are you?". Santana covers her face with her hands and nods. "Santana... No!". The blonde walks to her friend and grabs her by the wrists lightly, and tries to pull her up. "Come on!... we´re in New York, and it´s not even dark outside yet. We could go get something to eat, and then we´ll come back and go straight to bed". She said with puppy eyes.

"Ughhh!. Ok ok!... but we´re walking!, cause I´m tired of sitting on that car". Quinn just smiled happy. "Come on, let´s go... I think I saw a place a few blocks away".

"Ladies, here are your orders". A young woman says as she places the plates on the table.

"Thank you". They say and start eating right away.

"I didn´t realize I was this hungry". The brunette eats with enthusiasm.

"I know... this is good". Quinn leaves her fork aside and takes a sip of water. She clears her throat. "We should meet with Rachel... You know she´s also here, in NY".

"Hmm". Is all Santana says without taking any attention away from her food. The blonde looks at her friend expecting a real answer, as she doesn´t get one she continues.

"So, is it ok if I call her and tell her to have lunch with us tomorrow?".

"You are going to do it no matter what... so...".

"Yes, I am... I think it´s a good idea to have someone known around, that way you´ll have a friend close to talk to when I´m gone".

"When your´re gone?, you sound like your gonna die or something!". She said between laughs.

"You know what I mean...".

"Yeah... and let me say: Hell No!". Santana said raising one hand. "You are crazy if you think I´m gonna discuss my shit with Berry".

"I thought you guys were friends now".

"We are "Kind of friends" actually... theres a big difference, ok?". She shrugs and Quinn looks at her with a funny face.

"Well, maybe if you spend some alone time with her, you´ll get to see that she´s not that bad... You need friends around, San".

"I have you, don´t I?... You´re the only friend I need".

"Yeah, and you will always have me... but you also need someone to hang out with, specially now...". Quinn doesn´t want to upset her friend by bringing the "Britt" subject up, but she knows as well that she´s gonna have to stop avoiding it eventually.

"Whatever". The latina says looking away.

"Look... it´s fucked up, I get it. I know you´re pissed, hurt and dissapointed. And you have all the right to be". She grabs the other girls hand over the table. Her voice sweet. "But THIS is your chance to start over... and I´m not saying it´s easy, because it wont be. But it´s not impossible...".

Since they left Lima, Santana hasn´t talked about Brittany. Of course Quinn knew about what happened, cause Santana told her, but she decided to respect her friends wishes to not mention that topic. The brown eyed girl has been keeping everything inside, and pretending to be ok with it. In fact, she didn´t even told her mother, the person she trusts the most, because she knew Maribel would have made her sit and express her feelings, and that would have led to crying, a lot of crying... and that was unacceptable. She was not going to cry about someone who didn´t deserved her tears. Although Santana denies being broken, she knows deep inside that if she shows herself vulnerable, people would see her like a weak little girl. And theres no chance in the world Santana Lopez will show weakness, even though her heart is broken.

"Seriously Q, I´m fine... and about the Rachel thing, I promise I´ll give her a chance... but don´t push it!". She warned.

"Fine, fiine!... so tomorrow after you settle your stuff at the uni, you, me and Rachel will have a nice, friendly, enjoyable lunch, deal?". She said teasing her grumpy friend.

"Ugh... awsome!". The shorter girl replied rolling her eyes.

Two weeks later...

Things where going fine... apparently. Classes early in the morning, lunch, more classes in the afternoon, free time in the evening and night. If it wasn´t because she is a very intelligent girl, Santana would spend her free moments studying those things most law students find hard to understand. But thanks to her curiosity and constant interest in her mothers work, she has always been trying to gain knowledge since she was little. So, for her, college was a piece of cake.

Now the problem was that she didn´t know what to do with her free time. Because spendig time with Rachel Berry a few times a week was fine... but sometimes she also needed to do things with no Rachel Berry involved. The solution was meet new people, and maybe find a part time job.

_"You did what?"_. Quinn almost yelled through the phone.

_"Jeez!, you sound like my mother..."_

_"San, you really think that´s a good idea?... Couldn´t you get a normal job like the rest of people?"._

_"Hey there´s nothing wrong with it!.. I knew someday my Djing clases would come useful"._Santana smirks. Quinn sighs defeated.

_"Your mom is not gonna be happy about it... I´m sure she won´t like the idea of you working at night"._

_"ok, first of all my mother doesn´t need to know... I mean, not yet... and second, it´s only on weekends ans special dates. So it won´t be interfering with my studying... I have everything under control, so calm your tits Fabray!"._

_"But..."_. Santana cut her off.

_"No but´s!... besides look at the bright side, we´ll get free passes and free drinks!... plus you´ll get to hear some good music. What else can you ask for, huh?. It´s a win, win".  
_  
"_mmm... well, better the place be good, cause if it is one of those shit holes where bathrooms smell like weed and theres shit all over the walls, then I´ll drag you out myself!"._  
_  
"You know, I forgot to check the bathrooms"._ The latina teasead._ "Now seriously, the place is awsome. It has two different floors, apart from the vip section, wich let me say is fucking amazing!"._

_"Just out of curiosity, how did you end up getting a job at this club?".  
_  
_"I may by chance have ended up there one night"._

_"Oh, really?. Only two weeks in NY and you already are going to clubs by yourself?"._

_"I´m not going to clubs Q... as I said it was sort of a coincidence"._ The blonde made a sound urging her friend to continue._ "The other night I was boring and I wanted to go somewhere to get a drink, and I just bumped into this place, wich ended up being a cool dance club. So, I was at the bar and out of nowhere comes this guy acting like he owned the place. At first I was like what the fuck with this dude, but then he started talking to me and I found out that he was in fact the owner of the place. Somehow we ended up talking about the music, and then I told him about me being a kick ass dj, and he mentioned something about needing a replacement fo his regular guy, who had to leave to Seattle cause his mother was sick bla bla bla... and then he was like: I would like to try you out, and I was like: ok cool, and thats basically it"._She talked so fast, Quinn had to take a few seconds to process the information.

_"Alright!, as I see theres no way to talk you out of it, this weekend I´m going there and check on this "awsome" place of yours". _

_"My pleasure!. And we should invite Berry and lady lips too"._

_"Wow, I like that your making progress on bonding with Rachel, I told you she wasn´t that bad"._

_"Don´t say bonding, it sounds like some sexual allusion, ewwww!"_. The blondes stars laughing and then Santana follows.

_"God you´re so mean!... You´re telling me that you never thought of Rachel that way?".  
_  
_"Jesus Fabray!. I´m gonna have to stop you right there. If you keep trying to put images of the Hobbit being naked in my head I´ll hung up!"._

_"Haha, ok ok. I was just joking. Look I have to get going now, I have to go get groceries. But I´ll be there on friday, ok?"._

_"Ok, I´ll go pick you up at the train station when you arrive. Take care blondie!"._

_"You too babe!, bye!"._

_"Bye"._

Santana´s POV

Luckily I only had one class at the uni this morning, and how I had more time than I expected I went shopping for some food to cook dinner for us tonight.  
Right now I´m waiting for Quinn at the station.

"Hey hot stuff!". Quinn surprised me from behind.

"Jesus Christ Q!, you scared the shit out of me!. Give me a hug now". I say extending my arms.

"Haha, sorry. I missed you!". She hugs me tight.

"Yeah, me too. Even though we talk every day".

"I know, it´s so weird." We pull apart and I see, behind her, a big suitcase.

"Quinn, you do know that you are only staying for two days, right?". How many clothes does this girl need?.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Yes!, and I also know that we are going out tonight, and as you weren´t there with me when I was packing I didn´t had anyone to tell me what to wear. So I brought different options". She has a big grin on her face. She reminds me of a little child. I just shake my head and laugh.

"I should have known... let´s go then. Kurt and Rachel will be at my house in a little while, and I promissed them I would cook dinner. And you, my lady, will be my assistant!".

"Oh!, what are we having?". She says smiling as she rubs her stomach.

"I don´t really know the name of it, cause I looked it up on the internet. You know, because I had to find something suitable for the four of us. All I know is that, this will be the first and last time I cook something for Rachel... Vegan food sucks!".

"Well, I think it´s really sweet of you to cook for us... including Rachel".

"Yeah, yeah... whatever".

Later that night...

"Let me say, Santana, it was very kind of you to cook such a lovely dinner for all of us. And I very much apreciate that you had in mind the type of food I eat... So thank you, it was very sweet". She smiles at me and the first thing I do is look at Quinn. Who´s looking back at me with a mocking grin on her face.

"I´m not sweet, I´m badass!". I say this glaring at my blonde friend. "But you are welcome".

"I didn´t had the chance to say this, but your home is spectacular Satan!". Kurt says looking around my place. "Wouldn´t your parents want to adopt me?".

"Oh, I´m sure they would. The problem is that I never been good at sharing". He looks at me and we both laugh until Rachel calls our attention.

"So, this place we´re going, is it hygienic?". Rachel asks. I almost choke on my drink while Quinn burst into laughter.

"God Berry!, it´s not a strip club or something like that!. I have standards, you know?... and, As I know that you've never been anywhere near a place, where there has been music and alcohol at the same time, apart from your grandmother´s birthday, I guarantee you that you´ll like it. So spare me your ignorance". Everyone gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, and I just felt satisfaction with their reactions.

I know that the Hobbit and I are better friends now, but sometimes I can´t help to tease her, it´s so easy and fun.

After that no one dared to make any more coments about the place where I work.

Rachel and Kurt ofered themself to do the dishes while me and Quinn head to my bedroom. I open my closet and take the clothes I´m gonna wear for the club, wich consist in a pair of white fitting pants, grey loose tank top, black stilettos, and a black leather jacket. I left my heir down and put some dark shade on my eyes.

Quinn sits on my bed while I start stripping. She´s aware of my "not so secret" secret, so I don´t mind taking my clothes off infront of her.

"Have you heard from her?". She asks quietly while trying to look at my eyes. I try to downplay her question by not looking at her and continuing getting dressed.

"Nope". I reply trying to sound normal. The truth is that since I left I decided to erase every contact I had with her, like her phone number, cell, e-mail, facebook, photos, letters, etc... I think that the best way to get over her is if I keep her out of my mind. That means to forget about her and keep on living my life like she never existed, that is why I try to avoid every conversation that includes her. And it´s been working so far.

"mhmm, ok...". I think Quinn took the hint that I don´t want to talk about it, because she wen´t to check herself infront of the mirror. "So, you think this dress it´s ok?, or should I wear some jeans instead?".

I turn to look at her. She´s wearing a tight dark blue strapless dress, that reaches above her knees, with black high heels. In short, she looks damn hot.

"You look fine Q. Now come on, we should get going, I don´t wanna be late".

After I put my laptop, and the rest of the stuff I need to work with, in the back of my car, we head to "Ink". The place is packed and there´s a long line of people waiting to get in. Thanks to the Id Rob (the owner) gave me, we can get through the door without waiting. As we walk in I see my friends faces, that can´t believe this place, it´s so funny.

"Come on guys, let´s go to the vip". I scream because the music is so loud. The follow me up the stairs. We walk to the bar and order some drinks.

"Santana, let me apologise for my comment early, I admit this place exeeds my expectations, I really like it". Rachel says with a genuine smile.

"Well, I forgive you". I say and then I look at Quinn, whos shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I´m gonna head to the cabin to get everything ready, so you guys enjoy the drinks, that are on me". I say pointing to myself. "and have fun!, I´ll be back in a little". We make a little toast drinking shots of tequila.

"Good luck Satan!, show them how it´s done!". Kurt says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"When you get back here you´ll dance with me". Quinn points at me. "So you better be ready".

"Ok ok... and please don´t let Rachel drink to much, I don´t want her getting drunk... we all know how Rachel gets when she´s drunk. Not cool!". I say playfully and Berry slaps my arm pretending to be upset.

I take another shot and then leave to work.

End of Santana´s pov

Once Santana is out of sight, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt go take a table and sit. Rachel´s drinking water while the other two are having strawberry daiquiris.

"Did you get her to talk?". Kurt asks Quinn.

"No... I feel that every time I want to mention something about Brittany she gets mad. And I don´t want to fight with her over this". The blonde replies staring at her glass.

"She is going to have to talk about it soon or later. Even though she tries to pretend that she´s over it, we all know it´s a lie. And what worries me the most is that, knowing how Britt and Santana´s relationship was, she´s is not expressing any emotion". Rachel said with concern.

"Yeah, but we can´t force her to talk either. I guess the only thing we can do is expect for her to be ready, and until then all we can do is be there for her". The boy and the short girl nodded.

"When I called Blaine, he told me that he has been talking with Brittany and she seemed sad, she also told him that San has blocked her from all her accounts".

"And what does she expect?, that Santana worries about her?. She´s the one that lied and cheated!, she deserves to feel bad". The taller girl can´t help to feel angry at Brittany.

"Well, according to Blaine, there´s nothing going on between Brittany and Artie. They´re not speaking to each other".

"That doesn´t change anything... Maybe she did cheat and then realized that he wasn´t what she really wanted. And now is too late. And I´m sorry, but I think that San deserves better, cause all Brittany ever did was think about herself. This is not the first time she does this, ok?... she needs to grow up and stop making everyone believe she´s so innocent, cause she´s really not!". The blonde rises her voice.

"OK!, there´s no need to get upset about this right now, why don´t we forget about this subject for now and head to the floor, I feel like dancing!". The short girl draggs her friends to the center of the dance floor. Kurt walks cheerfully while Quinn does her best to light up her mood.

Shortly after the three friends are dancing vigorously, enjoying the music Santana is playing. People seems to like the new dj, because the majority are standing moving to the beat of Santana´s mixes.

A while later...

The latina comes back to join her friens at the table.

"Hey kids!, are you having a good time?". She says slurring her words.

"Yeah... Santana how many drinks did you have so far?". Quinn asks frowning

"Ahmmm, three?". She replies while showing three of her fingers, then she laughs. "I don´t know, I don´t remeber".

"Well, you definitely had more that just three, you´re practiclly drunk!". The blonde says not finding any of this amusing.

"Chill Q!. We´re having fun!". The brunette grabbs a shot of tequila and drinks it in no time. Her friends have all puzzle looks on their faces but she doesn´t seem to notice cause next she tries to grabb another drink. When she´s about to make this one disappear, Quinn stops her holding her forearm.

"I think you need to stop, you had enough already". Santana looks at her incredulous.

"Excuse me?, and who are you to tell me what to do?, you are not my mother!". The taller girl feels a little taken aback. Next Kurt intervenes.

"Santana, I think Quinn is right about this, you should stop".

"Well, I don´t think so...". She looses her arm from Quinns hold. "I already finished my shift, so I can do whatever I want... And right now I want to dance, ok?". She drinks down the content in her glass, and leaves it on the table. "Didn´t you wanted to dance with me Q?... come on!". The other girl shakes her head in disbelief.

"Not like this, no... you are drunk and we should go home now". Santana shrugs.

"I´m not ready to go home yet. So I´m gonna go find someone that does want to dance with me". She turns on her heels and walks to the crowd of people.

The three friends standed there watching Santana walk away. How they didn´t know how to deal with and stubborn latina they decided to give her a few minutes before taking her back home.

A couple of songs later they lost sight of the drunk girl.

"She´s not here!, maybe she went downstairs?". Rachel says after Kurt, Quinn and herself looked around the vip room trying to find the missing girl.

"Did you check the bathroom?". Kurt asks at the two girls.

"Yes". They say at the same time.

"Let´s take a look at the floor downstairs". They walk to the balcony where they have view of the lower dance floor

"Someone sees her?".

"Not yet, did you try calling to her cell again?". Rachel asks Quinn.

"Yeah... it goes straight to voicemail".

"I see her!". Kurt yells pointing somewhere at the crowd downstairs, then he narrows his eyes trying to get a better vision. "And she´s making out with some strange girl". After they spot the girl the blonde storms out to Santana. Kurt and Rachel follow closely behind.

As they get closer they notice a blonde long haired girl with her tonge down Santana´s throat. They´re kissing passionatly. Next thing, someones is abruptly pulling them apart.

"What the hell!". The strange woman says frowning.

"Oh, hey Q!". Santana says while she swings around. Quinn holds a grip of her friend preventing her to trip.

"Santana it´s time to go!". She says but soon get cut off.

"Can´t you see she´s busy?". Quinn turns her head to the woman infront of her.

"Yeah, sorry... San say bye to your friend". She rolled her eyes at the other blonde and started walking away with Santana in her arms. Kurt and Rachel by their sides.

"Bye friend!". The brunette said looking back at the girl she just was with, then she turned to Quinn. "She was pretty, wasn´t she?... I didn´t get her number!".

"You don´t need it, she was a slut!".

"Oh...". She says sad. Kurt interrupted them.

"Hey I´ll go get her stuff while you guys take her to the car, ok?". And he walks off.

The two girls get Santana in the back seat of the Land Rover, Quinn seats with her, while Kurt drives and Rachel occupies the passenger seat.

On the way back to the Latinas apartment she rambled about how much she missed her parents, wanting a new dog and how she swears Quinn´s hair was pink before.

"Are you sure you don´t want to stay?". The taller girl asks to the two friends.

"We´re sure, don´t worrie about it, We´ll take a cab". The boy said.

"Sure you don´t need help with her?". Rachel asks pointing to the sleepy girl on the couch.

"It´s ok, I can handle it".

"Ok then, see you guys tomorrow...". They say goodbye and head to the front door.

"Good night!".

Quinn manages to half drag her wasted friend, whos barely awake, to the bedroom. She strips the girls clothes off, leaving her in a white v neck tshirt and boxers, and then tucks her in her bed. When she´s about to leave the room something calls her attention, so she walks back to the sleepy girl.

"I miss her Q". She says in a whisper as a few tears run down her cheeks. Quinn holds her breath at such confession. "And it sucks, cause probably she already forgot about me. And as much as I try to do the same, I can´t...".

"It´s ok San". She sits next to her on the bed and wraps her arms around her as Santana places her head on the other girls chest. "I know you miss her. And I think I understand how you feel... it sure sucks but sometimes talking helps".

"I´m not quite ready to talk yet... I hate this, it´s so embarrassing". She wiped the tears but soon there were more.

"Theres nothing to be embarrased about. We don´t have to talk if you don´t want to, but the fact that your´re expressing your feelings it´s a big step, it helps".

"Ok... would you stay with me tonight?". She pleaded her friend.

"You don´t need to ask, of course I´ll stay". She ran her fingers in silk dark hair. "Try to sleep now, ok?". The girl nodded.

"Love you Q".

"I love you too babe".

Both girls fall asleep soon after that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! sorry for taking this long to update... its just that i didnt have much time to write these days... hope u like it :P**

It´s been two months since the last time someone brought a smile to her face. Two months since she laughed heartily, had fun dancing, or watching her favorite movie. It´s been the longest weaks of her life, wich seem to never come to an end. Things became monotonous, her days consisted in mechanical tasks, without even a hint of longing in enjoying things that she used to happily perform. Unaware of the major change her attitude had suffered, she continued with her facade of ´nothings wrong, I´m just busy´... She was now focused on her grades, she signed up for extra curricular clases, and spended most of her off school time doing homework, because after a year of only attending to glee and cheerios practices she was so far behind the rest of the students. Now Brittany understands why she was so happy last year, when all she used to do was dancing and singing... all that happiness faded away in such a short amount of time due to her busy days... well, that and the lack of certain person.

The dancer always knew that being without Santana would be hard. But it was harder to not be able to hear her voice, or see her face aside of simple photos.  
It was coming down to her the possibility that the person she loves the most perhaps never want to see her again, and that thought hurt too much.

Loneliness has never been familiar to her, still thats how she felt the first day she started school. Her half was missing and it was not coming back... her hands felt light, her lips lost the sweet taste that made her feel butterflies in her stomach, her body ached from the lack of warm caresses, and even her dreams showed her what she didn´t have anymore.

The front school door opens abruptly and a burst of blonde hair runs through the empty hallways at full speed. She stops infront of the english room, and carefully opens it wishing not to call the teachers attention, who was facing the blackboard writing something. The girl heads quietly to her seat in the back and relaxes when she´s next to it.

"Ms. Pierce, you are late... for the second time this week". The girl closes her eyes and sighs.

"I´m sorry sir, it´s not going to happen again".

"You´d better, because next time you´ll be heading to the principals office".

"Yes, sir". He continues with his previous activity.

"You fell asleep again?". Tina, her current desk partner, whispers.

"Yeah... been hanving trouble to sleep lately, and when I actually fall in sleep it´s already time to wake up".

"Maybe yo should ask your mom to let you skip a few days and rest properly".

"I wish I could, but unfortunately I can´t... coach want us to have perfect assistance in the first practices, either way she´ll put us on the bench to show freshmans how serious she is about cheering".

"Ladies!, do you want detention?". The old man asked with his hands on his hips. The two girls just shaked their heads. "Then please make silence".

Brittany´s POV

God, I feel like a zombie... I´m so tired I just want to sleep for a week. But the funny thing is that, when I´m suposed to sleep I get this insomnia that keeps me up all night.

I´m probably just stressed up with all the school work I´ve been doing.  
As I walk into the cafeteria I see the glee kids and I walk to them. When I´m close enough I hear Blaine mention something about Santana, but he suddenly stops talking when they notice me.

Everybody in school already knows me and Santana are not together anymore, specially my friends... but even so I still don´t understand why they think they can´t speak about her in front of me. Maybe theres something they don´t want me to know... maybe she found someone else?... No, that can´t be... I mean, it is too soon, right?. Besides they would have told me... they are my friends too. Damn, I don´t wanna even think about her being with someone else... I know I have no right to be mad if she has a new girlfriend, but it would hurt too much.

But still, I´m not going to ask them to tell me if they feel like they shouldn´t, even if I´m dying to know anything about how she is. So, I ignore the akward silence and looks and sit between Tina and Sugar.

"Hey guys". I say greeting averybody in the table, and they say hi back.

"You´re only gonna eat that?". Sugar asks pointing to the apple and water bottle I placed on the table.

"Yeah, I have cheerios practice next, and if I eat to much I will throw up everything". I say shrugging while I take a bite off my apple. "I´ll eat better after practice". She nods.

"Ok... do you want to go to the mall after school?, Tina is coming too!". Sugar says excited.

"Ahmmm". I scratch my forehead.

"Come on!, come with us!". Tina adds. I´m really not in the mood to go shopping, but lately they have been trying to cheer me up, and they have been super nice to me and I appreciate that.

"Ok... after school we´ll go". Sugar squeals happy. "Now I have to go get some stuff from my locker, but I will talk to you guys later, ok?". I stand up to leave.

"Sure... see you later!"

Sweet mother of god!... I´m gonna die!. We are not even at half of todays training and I already feel like a sack of potatoes... my feet are killing me, my back is begging me to give it a rest, and the best of it all is that I´m sweating like a freaking pig!. I´m starting to believe that all the studying has affected my physical skills.

"Ok ladies!, from the top!". Coach yelled and pressed play to the music. All the girls started the routine, the same one that made us win last championship. Sue is being harder on us this year, she doesn´t want Principal Figgins questioning her capacity again, and now it´s us who are paying the consequences. This routine is so elaborate that the new girls in the team can hardly follow. "Stop, stop, stop!... you girls suck!". She says through her megaphone while turning the music off. She walks around watching at each one of us. She´s pissed. And I´m burning, the sun is particularly strong today... I need water!, cold fresh water running down my throat, and theres a bottle right next to the bench. Coach is still yelling but all I can think about is that bottle. Next thing I know, she´s standing besides me with that loud device next to my ear. "Pierce!". I instantly close my eyes in pain.

"Yes, coach?".

"Whats your excuse?. I understand that they...". She points to the new girls. "... move like blind chickens with no sense of coordination... but you?...". She puts down the speaker and circles me. "What, now that your little taco dealer girlfriend is gone you can´t find your way around?". I don´t want to get in trouble so I stay quiet and just shake my head, even though I would like to tell her a few things. "Tell me Pierce, are you still up for it?".

"Yes, coach".

"Let me know now, cause if you can´t do it right I´ll put you at the very base of the pyramid".

"Yes!, Yes, I can do it!". I yelled back at her, she smiles.

"Good, then show the rest of them how it´s done". She indicates me to stand in front of the team. I obey. All the eyes are on me, and I´m not a shy girl but right now I feel nervous.

Sue presses play once again and the music starts. I take a deep breath and slowly begin to move.

The sunlight is hampering my vision, my mouth is dry and my legs are so heavy. The coreography includes all sort of stunts that right now I´m not sure I´m gonna be able to perform, but I can´t stop right now, I have to prove her that I am the best for this spot.

A few minutes later and I´m almost done, but all of a sudden everything goes black...

_When was the last time you thought of me?__  
__Or have you completely erased me from your memory?__  
__I often think about where I would roam__  
__More I do, the less I know_

I open my eyes slowly and blink a couple of times. Even though I don´t know where I am I feel completly peaceful. My body feels numb, as if I had slept in the same position for hours. I observe the ceiling and a vague familiar scent reaches my senses, I unconsciously smile.

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness__  
__And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head_

I hear that voice again in the distance, but then goes quiet. I turn my head to the side... god, I´m on her bed!. But how?... I try but I can´t get to remember how I got here. I run my hand through the pillow next to mine, it smells just like her. Could it be?... I can not tell if it is a dream or reality, so I sit, propped on my hands and look around the room. This is definitely her room. And theres that voice once again...

_But don't you remember? __  
__Don't you remember?__  
__The reason you loved me before__  
__Baby, please remember me once more_

I can hardly hear it, but I´m sure it´s her voice, cause I recognize that song (It´s one of her favourite). I stand on my feet and walk to the door. Sunlight coming through the windows, it reflects on the walls creating bright sparks everywhere. As I advance along the hallway I acknowledge notes being played from the piano downtairs. When I get to the end of the stairs my heart is about to come out of my chest.

_I gave you the space so you could breathe_ _  
__I kept my distance so you would be free__  
__And hope that you find the missing piece_ _  
__To bring you back to me__  
_

She is singing very low, aparently practicing the song. I couple of steps later and I reached the studio where her father placed the big black piano he gave her for her fifteenth birthday. And... there she is... sitting on the small chair... head down, hands on the keyboard, facing the window. I hold my breath and start tearing. She is really there!

_Why don't you remember? __  
__Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before__  
__Baby, please remember me once more_

_When will I see you again?_

"I know you are there, you know?". She looks back at me with a smile, but quickly disappears. "Are you ok Britt?". She asks concerned. I realize I´m crying in silence but I nod. She walks to me and grabs my face with her hands. "What´s going on baby?, why are you crying?". I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in it. "Please talk to me". She hugs me too.

"I just missed you San... I woke up and you weren´t there".

"Oh, I´m sorry. You were sleeping so peacefully and I did not want to wake you. I´m sorry babe". God, she makes me so weak with her sweetness that I cant restrain myself so I kiss her hard, I´ve missed her kisses... After two or three minutes later she pulls apart. "Wow... What was that for?". She smiles and I caress her face.

"I had a very bad dream and you weren´t with me. I don´t want to spend another second away from you San". I tighten my embrace and she kisses my neck while smiling.

"I´m not going anywhere Britt. You know all you have to do is call me and I´ll be there with you". Her words soothe me.

_"Brittany!"..._

"What?".

"I said, all you have to do is call...". I interrupt her.

"I know babe, I heard you I just...".

_"Britt?"..._

I pull away from Santana. "What was that?".

"What was what Britt?". She asks confused.

I look around the room. "You didn´t hear that?".

"Hear what babe?". She frowns.

_"Honey wake up"._..

I open my eyes widely. "That!... The voice!".

"What voice Britt?. I didn´t hear anything I...". Suddenly I can´t hear Sans voice anymore, I see her move her lips but no sound coming out of them. I start to panic.

"San?". Everything in front of my eyes begins to fade until it becomes dark. A strong pain at the back of my head forces me to close my eyes.

End Brittanys POV

...

"Britt, honey wake up... Sweetheart?". An older version of Brittany says and places a strand of hair behind the young sleeping girls ear. The cheerleader is lying on a bed in the schools nursing room, she has her head resting on a thin pillow. There´s an IV bag connected to her right arm, providing fluids to compensate for the dehydration, wich was one of the few causes that provoked her fainting. The room is quiet and you can hear the voices coming from the students in the hallways, they are all collecting their stuff to go home. "Come on honey, open your eyes". The woman adds. Seconds later the teenager begins to slowly blink her eyes, not getting to keep them open because of the light that right now is too strong for her pupils.

When Brittany manages to focus on the figure of her mother she only tries to reach for the womans hand, thats caressing her long hair, wich somehow got loose from the ponytail.

"Hey love, you made me really worried, you know?". Annie says with a lovingly smile, then she kisses her daughters forehead. "How are you feeling?".

When the girl is about to open her mouth to speak, she stops and holds the back of her head with one of her hands, trying to ease the pain. "Ouch!... what happened?".

"You fainted, and hit your head in the process... apparently you where a little dehydrated, and plus the sun and the excess of workout your body colapsed. So now we´re heading to the hospital to get you checked out and dismiss any health problem, ok?".

"I´m ok, mom". She tries to argue.

"Yeah?, well let the doctor be the one to tell me that". The school nurse comes in later and takes the needle out of the blondes arm and covers the small wound with a bandage. After making sure that the girl is good enough to stand and walk, her mother helps her change into normal clothes... then she and her mother head to the car, where Brittany, with her cell, makes sure to let Tina and Sugar know what happened and apologizes for not being able to join them.

The trip to the hospital isn´t that long but the young girl is so tired that she falls asleep a minute later the car stars moving. When they arrive Annie parks the vehicle and turns off the engine. She delicately wakes the girl up, then both walk side to side into the place.

"Do I have to do it?". She asks her mom stopping in front of a room, where a man, dressed in white, is ready to extract her blood.

"Yes". Annie replies with a "do as I say" look on her face. The girl huffs and continues her way. She sits on a chair and the man places a tourniquet on her left arm and through touch he selects the blood vessel. When he founds the right spot he disinfects the area and prepares to prick the skin. She really hates needles, it kind of scare her, so she closes her eyes tight and tries to think of something to distracts herself. The first thing that comes to her mind are images of the dream she had earlier, her face, her arms embracing her, her sweet scent, her lips, and that kiss... Everything felt so real, they were still together... Santana was there to hold her and protect her from her fears, she felt happy again for one moment, one moment that came to an end in the blink of an eye.

"Ok, you are good to go". The guy says in a friendly voice. Surprised, she opens her eyes and looks at her arm.

"Thats it?". She asks incredulously because she felt no pain at all.

"Yep, you did very good, you can wait outside now". She walks out of there to find her mother sitting on the waiting room.

"It wasn´t that bad, was it?".

"No mom, it wasn´t".

"Brittany Pierce". A young woman calls from behind a desk.

"Thats us!, come on honey, lets go". Annie says standing up from her seat and taking Brittany with her.

"The doctor is ready to see you". The secretary informs kindly to the two blondes, that start walking to the doctors office. When they get in, a man in he´s mid forties receives them.

"Hello ladies, please take a seat". He indicates the two chairs in front of his desk. The women obey and make themself confortable while the doctor takes his place across them in his black leader seat. "So, you...". He looks at the young girl. "...must be Brittany, right?". She nods. "And you are her mother?". He says reaffirming more than asking. The older blonde nods her head too. "Your blood tests are on it´s way, so until my secretary brings them to me lets talk about why you are here today, shall we?".

"She fainted today at school... she was at a cheerleading practice". Her mother responds quickly.

"I see...". He readjusts his glasses and tunrs his attention to the patient. "Have you been feeling sick lately?". Brittany looks up at him.

"Ammm... I- I don´t know... I guess I´ve been a little tired these past couple of days".

"Yeah?, and why is that?". Normally Brittany would feel weird talking to some stranger about her issues, but right now she believes theres no point in lying about the real facts, besides this guy seems nice. Before giving her answer she turns to her mother for some sort of reassurance, so Annie gives her an encouraging smile.

"Be-because I have been doing a lot of school work... like.. til really late at night..."

"Are you behind in school?... is that why you have been doing a lot of homework?".

"Well... I´m not behind anymore... I mean, I´m doing everything I have to, to graduate this year... I just don´t want to have to repeat my senior year again". She said sad.

"I see...". In that moment a knock on the door distracts them. "Come in!". The door opens revealing the woman that was sitting on the desk before, she has a white envelope in her hands.

"Dr. Evans, I have Ms. Pierce´s results". She hands him the papers and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"Let´s see what we have here". He takes a few minutes to analyze the information written on the papers. At the same time Brittany concentrates in the small device between her hands.

"Can you put that away, please?".

"But mom! I´m just telling the girls I can´t meet them today... If I don´t text them back they will start calling". She defends herself.

"Ok, but turn it off now". The girl doesn´t complain and puts the cell phone in her pocket.

The man clears his throat. "Well... Brittany, apart from feeling tired, have you felt headaches, dizziness or maybe muscle aches?".

"Hmmm, maybe... Am I sick?". She asks worriedly. The man keeps his face buried in the paper.

"According to the results, I can affirm that you are in fact anemic...".

"Is that bad?".

"Sometimes it can be dangerous if you don´t detect it on time... but in your case theres nothing to worry about, cause we can prescribe some medication that will make it all better again...".

"So, that´s the reason she passed out earlier?". Annie is listening to the doctors words but still she needs to know for sure that her baby girl is ok.

"It could be...". He pauses. "But it could also be because of something else". You can see confusion written in the women faces.

"I don´t get it. Are you saying that you are not sure about why my daughter has been feeling this way lately?". He stays in silence for a few seconds, then he takes a deep breath while he wet his lips.

"Mrs. Pierce, can I ask you to give me a minute in private with your daughter, please?". The woman frowns puzzled. Brittany just exchanges glances between the doctor and her mother.

"I don´t want her to leave. Whatever you have to say, you can say it infront of her". The girl states firmly, even though she doesn´t understand what can be so important her mother can´t hear it, but if it is something bad she wants her mom to be there with her... The doctor sighs and removes his glasses, then he clasps his hands over the desk.

"Fine... Miss Pierce, your blood tests also show that... you happen to be pregnant as well".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello!, first I apologize for taking so long to update... It´s just I didnt have much time to write lately cause i started a new job :P sooooooo.. but i will keep updating, it will probably take me a bit longer though...**  
_

_**sorry if theres any mistakes in the writing!, and please tell me what you think  
**_

_"...pregnant..."_. Her heart skipped a couple of beats. The words kept resonating in her head. Her face went white as paper, her eyes were focused on the mans figure but not really looking at him. A strong buzz in her ears, and at the same time a electric current went from the bottom of her back til her neck, causing a sensation of suffocation. Everything in just one second.

An akward silence filled the room, all you could hear was their breathing. Both blondes were frozen in their place, not being able to react to such disclosure. The doctor, sensing the evident disconfort, tried to brake the aparent tension.

"Hmmh...". He cleared his voice, but soon is interrupted by someone elses words.

"It´s not posible". Both grownups turn their attention to the girl.

"Brittany lets hear what the doctor has to say, you...".

"No mom!, it is not possible!". She rised her voice. "It can´t be...". This time her tone was almost inaudible.

"Why don´t we calm down for a second...". The cheerleader runs a hand through her hair exasperated.

"Wait!... I might not be the cleverest girl but I know for sure that to be pregnant you must stop getting your period... and guess what, I had my period just a few days ago... so, there must be some mistake in those exams". She said pointing to the papers in the mans hands. "Right?...". Her eyes pleading for a positive answer.

"Ms. Pierce, if you think that repeating the blood tests is utterly necessary, then you do that... but I can assure you that many women experience episodes of bleeding during the first trimester of pregnancy. It´s not all that uncommon. Now... what I recommend is for you to see a gynecologist. Who is the right person to clear all of your concerns. If you want I can transfer you to one of the hospitals gynecologists to check on you right away".

"Yes doctor, please do that.". Annie said not even wanting to know her daughter wishes. The girl just skaes her head not believing whats happening.

The man made a quick phone call to arrange the girls appoinment. Soon, the seventeen year old girl is on her way to know what the future has in store for her. Along with her mother she enters to a room where the first thing her eyes land on is an image of a woman with a newborn in her hands. For a moment she pictures herself in that image, but then rejects the thought when she realizes what it would mean.

* * *

"Hello, I´m Dr. Harris...". A woman introduces herself with a handshake. "You must be Brittany, right?".

"Yes". She replies timidly.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I´ve already been informed about your situation, so why don´t we go straight to the point, shall we?". The doctor indicates Brittany to lie down on the high examination bed. "Please lift your t-shirt up a little bit...". So she does, exposing her flat abdomen. "This is going to feel cold, but just for a couple of seconds". The woman explains while she applies the transparent substance over her stomach.

Annie stands by her daughters side, expectant to the doctors statement. Brittany doesn´t have the courage to look at her mother´s eyes, she is afraid to see the expression on the woman´s face, so she confines herself to observe the doctor´s work.

"Ok... Brittany, if you look right here...". She points her finger somewhere in the screen set besides them. "...you can see the embryo, wich is around three centimeters long... and if you give me a second to locate this thing in the right place...". She said while moving the small device placed over her abdomen. "...we will be able to listen to the heart beat". Five seconds later her ears heard the most thrilling sound in her whole life. Her own heart set off against such news.

Her body begun to experiment a set of inexplicable sensations, that not even herself could describe. The doctor kept on explaining what the images where showing, but Brittany didn´t seem to understand most of it, or maybe she was just lost in her thoughts, the only thing she did knew was that she had a little human being growing inside her.

"Everything looks good here... theres nothing to worry about". Dr. Harris turned the monitor off and started wiping the the girls stomach with a towel. "You can get up now".

"I thought you were being safe... you were taking the pill... how... I don´t...". Annie masages her temples.

"I... ahmm... I-I was...".

**Flashback**

**Brittany´s pov**

OK... today is the day. I have to talk to her and finally tell her. This last week has been so hard for me, since I decided that the best is to let her go, I don´t know how to act around her. I believe she deserves better, and since I found out I have to repeat my senior year all over again, I don´t feel good enough for her.

If I´m with her I want to give the best of me, and be the person she deserves to have by her side. So, as long as I stay here I´m not holding her back. I only hope that, if I graduate this year, it´s not too late for us to be together again in New York.

I spent the night awake, so now I´m on my third cup of coffee, and it is not even nine in the morning. San is coming over this afternoon to talk and she doesn´t know the subject. I think she doesn´t see this coming, maybe she believes it has something to do with her trip to NY... I only hope I don´t hurt her too much, even though that is too much to ask for.

It´s almost ten a.m and I decided to turn my cell phone off, because I´m too nervous and I don´t want anything to come in the way of me and San´s talk later on.

I tried to take a nap, but it has been a lost battle... theres no point, I just can´t get to turn my mind off. At least helping my mom clean the house has helped pass the time faster.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and my heart beat accelerates. I take a deep breath of courage and head to the front door. I open it and she´s standing there with a big smile on her face while I have a big amount of guilt on mine.

"Hey Britt!". I force a smile to her. I don´t feel like smiling right now, it feels hypocritical.

"Hey San, come in". She walks closer and stands in front of me to kiss me. I kiss her back cause I´m not ready to start this "ending" thing yet. "Lets go to my room". I hold her hand and start walking towards my bedroom.

"Oh, ok".

I close the door after we enter my room, she takes her jacket off and I just stare at her as I sit on the bed.

"Did you packed everything yet?". I try to calm myself by starting a simple conversation.

"Almost everything". She says noding. "My mom is going to help me finish later".

"Cool...". I really don´t want to do this. I know the moment I tell her she will be gone, so before I start talking I want a few more minutes with her.

"I missed you last night". God, please don´t do this... "You think your mom will let you spend the night at my place tonight?". I know she would...

"I don´t know". She grabs my hand and pulls my closer to her, forcing me to stand on my feet. Her arms rest around my waist and I can´t help to give in to the touch, so I put my arms around her neck while breathing in her perfume.

"Have I already said that I´ve missed you?". She´s driving me crazy... she can´t be this perect.

"You actually did". I say smiling.

"Is your mom home?". She is rubbing my back delicately.

"No, she and Emy went to the park".

"Mhm... that´s good to know". I trace soft patterns at the back of her neck.

"And why is that?". She gives small kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Because, Britt... I really, really missed you". As she keeps kissing me her hands slid under my shirt and up my sides. I´m about to lose the little control I had minutes ago, and right now I don´t really care. I know I shouldn´t, but at this moment all I want is to be with her.

I grab her face forcing her to see me. Then with no warning I kiss her lips passionately. She responds inmediately and soon it becomes heated. I´m trying not to rush things, even if it´s hard, I want to enjoy all of her. I take my hands down to her hips and grab the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head and throwing it to the floor.

"Your turn". She says smiling against my lips and removing my shirt. As soon as the fabric leaves my body I go back to her mouth. Slowly we walk close to the edge of the bed, where she carefully lays me down, positioning herself on top of me. She pulls away when the air becomes necesary, but soon she starts placing hot wet kisses from my neck down to my collar bone. All I manage to do is close my eyes as my breath becomes agitated. In any other other occasion I would make things nice and slow, but as this wasn´t in the main plans and my mom will be back any minute, without mentioning the fact that I can´t get myself away from her once we´re on this stage, I am compelled to take the lead and run things a little faster.  
I cup her face again and bring her back to my lips. Without detaching our mouths I take my hand down to the her jeans and with a little dificulty I unbutton them, she smirks against my lips. Not wasting any second I pull the piece of clothing down to her knees and she finishes removing it herself, at the same time I get rid of my own jeans, this time with more hability.  
She pulls away and removes my bra while kissing the now clear skin. A soft moan escapes from my lips, and my body, uncontrolled, arches as she gently bites and marks every spot in her way.  
Secons later she pulls back, sitting up, and her fingers started tracing a path through my skin until they reach the edge of my hips. With a smile on her face, she slides the only remaining piece of clothe down my legs and tossess it behind her. I can´t take my eyes away from her... I want to memorize each and every part of her body, her face, her voice, her scent, the warm of her breath, the intensity of the look in her eyes... all of her.  
When San lays back down on top of me I claim her again and wrap my arms around her once again.

"I love you San". I whisper against her ear. I know it´s a little selfish to say that before what I´m about to tell her later, but I couldn´t restrain myself. She replies by joining her lips to mine and I tighten my clasp around her.

Moments later, and after enjoying being close to each other and explore our bodies for several minutes, we make love. And unlike other times, now we make it delicately and slow, loving each other tenderly.

* * *

I don´t know how much time I´ve been in the same position, curled up on my bed. I have a massive headache and my eyes are burning from all the crying.  
This is so messed up. I have all this mixed feelings, on one hand I feel destroyed, agitated, sad, guilty and brokenhearted because of what I did to San. But at the same time I feel like I did the right thing... I had to do it for her to be able to progress with her life, the life she is destined to live.

I leave the bed and drag my feet to the bathroom to wash my face and blow my nose. I´m not sure if my mom or dad are home. I don´t even know what time it is. But they should indeed be here by now. I look at the clock that hangs on my bedroom wall and marks 18:35.

"How come they´re not home yet?". I mumble to myself. I scan my room, wich is a total mess, and detect my cell phone on the computer desk, right under some jeans. When I hold it in my hands I remember that I turned it off hours earlier. So if someone tried to call me they must´ve hit the voice mail.

As soon as I turn the device on a pile of beeps start to play. Missing calls and new messages appear on my screen. I check the list of calls and see three missing calls from my mother, two of my dad, two more from... Artie?... weird... I open the voice mail and start listening the ones my mom left about an hour ago...

_"Honey you are not picking up your phone. So you probably are busy or forgot to charge it´s battery again. Eather way, Emy, dad and I are going to aunt Mary´s for dinner"_. I hit delete. Great, I think, that way I don´t have to explain my red puffy eyes. Next message.

_"You are still not answering... give me a call so I know you are still alive. Love you sweety!"._

_"Hey Britt!, wanna go to the movies tmr? Let me know. Byyyeee!"_. Sugar... I´ll tell her later I´m not in the mood.

I delete all the messages then I call my mother to let her know I´m still brething. I´m about to tossed the cell away and go back to bed when I see an alarm notification... I click on it and a little reminder opens up.

_10:00 a.m_

_Brittany don´t forget to take your morning pill!..._

_xoxo Myself._

"Oh crap, not again".

**End Flashback.**

"Is it possible that you may have forgotten to take your daily pill?". The doctor asks me.

"I- I...". I drop my gaze at my hands that rest in my lap. "Maybe...".

"So, your saying that the only protection you and Santana were using were the pills?". My mom asks in disbelief.

"Yes... No!... I mean...". God Brittany get a grip... I take a long breath. "We did use condoms... most of the times".

"Most of the times?". She looks at me and then snorts and takes her eyes to the ceiling dropping herself to the back of the chair. "I thought you girls were smarter than that". After a few unconfortable seconds Dr. Harris brakes the silence.

"I don´t mean to intrude, but I couldn´t help to notice the name Santana on your conversation... are you the girlfriend of Santana Lopez?". She says out of nowhere and I look at her wide eyed. I mean how... why?... How does she know Santana?.

"Amm... I- I was... but... we are not together anymore". I can´t hide the sadness in my words. "How do you know her?". The moment I finish the question a smile appears on the womans face.

"Oh well, I´m friends with her father...". Of course she knows Dr. Lopez... Everybody knows him. "...I assisted his wife on her three child births... so I´ve known Santana and her sisters since they were born". If she helped Maribel give birth to San, then she definitely knows about her condition... Oh god... she´s going to tell Mr. Lopez about me being pregnant with San´s baby and his so gonna... his gonna... well I´m not sure what hes gonna do, but he will surely do something.

"You can´t tell him about this!". I almost yelled those words at her. "I mean, you are not going to, are you?". I asked more calmed.

"Miss Pierce I´m not going to tell anyone, ok?. Yes, I am friends with the Lopez family, but I am also your doctor and you are my pacient... and that means that anything you tell me or anything I know about you will never be diffuse by me. Are we clear?".

"Ok".

Dr. Harris explained everything I needed to know about my state. Apparently abortion is not an option, since neither me or my mother mentioned it back there. So I´m certainly gonna be seeing Dr. Harris very often. She told me I needed to rest properly for these next couple of weeks, so that way the bleeding will stop. That means no more cheering. She also prescribed me vitamins and some other stuff to keep me and the baby healthy and strong.

We walked all the way to the parkin lot in complete silence. I wasn´t sure what to say, my mom did not direct one single word or look towards me. I can´t tell if she´s angry or dissapointed (maybe both), but I don´t dare to ask.

She has always been the most loving mother ever to me and my sister. She always suported me in the hardest times, she never judged me, and she always made sure I understood that no matter what she would always be there for me. But right now I can´t figure her out. I´ve never seen her like this, not even that one time I told her I was dating Santana. She seems to be battling inside her head, her eyes focused somewhere far away, that tells me she´s lost in her thoughts. So the only thing I can do at the moment is to prepare myself for the worst, cause she´s definitely going to yell and lecture me about being irresponsible and reckless and that I should´ve thought about my future and stuff...  
We are a few feet away from the car when I notice she´s no longer walking next to me. I stop and turn around looking for her. She is standing still with her eyes glued to the pavement.

Ok, this is it... she has something to say and I can´t do anything than stay quiet and listen to her.

"Mom?". Now I´m standing right in front of her.

"Are you going to keep it?". That question kind of got me off guard.

"I...". I let out a soft breath before continuing. "I don´t...".

"Do you want to keep it?". She cuts me off and this time she asks looking me in the eye.

"Yes". I simply say without a second to consider my reply. "Yes, I do". My eyes start tearing up at the same time as hers. She nods her head and takes her eyes back to the ground.

"Listen Brittany... this is not a game... this is not something you can regret and take back later...". She sets her eyes back on me. "it´s a decision that will change the rest of your life... a child is a big responsability, and you´ll no longer be able to act like a kid anymore, cause you´ll have a person that will depend on you for the rest of your life, and that´s no joke". She bites her lower lip while she sighs. "But if that is your decision, if that is what you want to do... then I´m one hundred percent behind you". She wipes a rolling tear from her cheek and now I can´t hold my own tears from falling too. "Ok?". She brings me in a tight hug. "So we are going to make sure this baby grows up healthy and strong... and as soon as we found out the sex we´ll go buy lots and lots of baby clothes, ok?". She laughs through tears and I think I never loved my mom more than right now.

"Ok".

She then pulls away and gives me a serious look. "But first things first... The same way you are taking responsability for your actions, Santana has to take hers too. So you have to tell her... as soon as posible, understood?". I nod. "Cause if you don´t... then I wil". Now I have no other option than to call San and tell her the news... I´m already nervous, I just hope she won´t take it that bad. "Let´s head home now so you can rest". My mother kisses my forehead and we both walk to the car again.

"Yeah... let´s go home". Here we go...


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday**

"Are you freaking serious right now?!". An upset brunette burst in anger while staring at the sewer where her phone just got lost in.

"I- ahmmm... sorry miss, you just appear out of nowhere and I was in a hurry and- and...". The young kid of no more than twelve years old said intimidated by the girl.

"Save i!". She cuts him off rising her hand at him. "You´re lucky I´m in a rush and that I don´t even have time to argue about you replacing my lost expensive phone". She threaten the boy as she returned her track to get her car that was parked on the uni´s parking lot. Not that she´s not pissed that her super precious cell phone just went down the drain, but she´s more concerned to face Quinn´s wrath if she keeps her waiting another twenty more minutes.

Santana was suposed to pick the blonce up at the station like every other friday, but this yime she got delayed because of one f her teachers that amiably asked her to collect some students reports and she obligatorily agreed. So when she finished her assigned task she literally ran off the building but had to abruptly stop her track when a boy in a skate collided on her causing her phone to slip out of her hands and land under pavement, before she had the chance to text Quinn about her unexpected delay. Now not only she was late but also phoneless.

"Just my fucking luck!". She says to herself while speeding off the uni ground.

Twenty minutes later she arrives to her destination hoping her friend isn´t too mad with her.

"And there she is...". The blonde says not in good mood.

"Before you start lecturing me hear me out, ok?". Santana pleads standing in front of the sitting grumpy blonde. "I got held back at the uni by this annoying professor...".

"You could have called me... or at least answered my messages...". She interrupts.

"Will you let me finish?... I was going to call you, but this other annoying kid bumped in my way and made me drop my phone!.. my very loved phone just went to shit!... Literally... it fell down the sources. So, could you give me a break here?. The blonde softened against such unlucky event and decide to leave her temper aside cause she felt bad for the latina for losing her most precious tresure.

"Ok, I believe you...". She sais playfully glaring at her friend. "But to make it up to me you´ll have to carry my bags all the way to your place".

"Don´t I always carry your bags?". She asked while doing as told.

"Don´t argue with me. Remember, you kept me waiting for almost an hour!". Both of them started walking out of the station. "and now I want you to take me to lunch to some nice place". She ordered. Santana just laughs.

"You are worse than a girlfriend, you know?".

"Wel... I´m your best friend and I´m hot as hell, so you are lucky to be able to this sexy girl out on a date... plus I´m awsome company". The blonde joked and Santana jus shakes he head at her friend´s funny coment.

"I still don´t understand why you need to bring so muh clothes if you only stay for two-three days...". The latina says exhausted placing the bags in the car´s trunk while the blonde settles confortably in the passengers seat.

"San... I´m hungry". She replies with a smile knowing her friend would do as she says, like always. "Can we hurry please?". Quinn and Santana´s friendship has always been fine but since San and Britt´s breakup it became much more closer. Quinn is the only person San listens to, and deeply respects, they have this kind of relationship where they share everything with each other, they can talk about anything without restrictions. Thats why Quinn allows herself to mess around with Santana, they have that much trust.

With a defeated sigh the brunette takes the drivers seat and takes off to Quinn´s favourite restaurant.

"God, I love this place..." . The blonde says savoring her meal and apreciating the view through the bid window. The two friends took seat in a table next to the window at one of the most important restaurants in the city and also one of the most expensive too. It was located in the centre of the big city at the top of one of the highest buildings.

"Yeah, me too... I´ll have to admit this place makes the best salads ever..." She soon gets interrupted by an unexpected beautiful lady.

"If it isn´t the one and only Santana Lopez". The woman aproaches the two friends, that inmediatly turned their heads towards the female voice.

"The hell are you doing here?!". Santana says crearly surprised while Quinn grows a quiestioning look on her face.

"Aren´t you happy to see me?". The woman asks with face annoyance as she opens her arms like she´s expecting to receive a hug from Santana, who before answering stands and wraps the girl in a tight embrance.

"I thought you were getting back in a few more weeks".

"I wasm but there was a change in the schedules so I came back early".

"You could have called".

"Well, I wanted to surprise you... and apparently I did, even though I hadn´t planned to see you here... but whatever". The woman pulled away from Santana and looked behind her, right to the clueless blonde. Santana notice this.

"Ammm... Do you remember my friend Quinn?". She says indicating said girl with her hand.

"Oh my God, Quinn?... wow, you became such a beautiful lady!".

"Q... Do you remember Sophia, my sister?". The latina asks being aware of her friends lack of memory.

"Oh god... yes!". She says wide eyed. "Now I remember you!". She stands from her seat and gives the woman a gentle hug.

"The last time I saw you, you still used to play hide and seek with my sister". The three girls laugh while they sit around the table. "May I join you ladies?".

"You don´t even have to ask". Quinn replies seeing Santana nod in agreement.

Sophie is the oldest of three sisters. Shes a twenty six years old travel agent working for a very important magazine besides running her own travel agency. She spends most of her days traveling around the world visiting different cities, writing and publishing her experiences in the process while succesfully managing her bussines from wherever location she´s at. At a young age Sophie managed to built herself a strong career and enviable reputation that allow her to put her name out in the big markets. Soon after she opened her agency, and thanks to a fast outreach, one of the most important magazines in the country recluted her to be part of the company as one of the youngest members to have a column in their papers. After the first publication her name started to gain popularity, not only because of her work, but also for her last name. With the help of her father´s renowned reputation around the country, she soon became one of the most brightest personalities in the bussines industrie.  
Most of her personality was taken from her mother, she´s a clear image of her, only a younger version. Just like all the Lopez´s women, she posseses the attitude and boldness as well as the confidence of a successful, audacious and intelligent young lady. Moving on from a recent break up, the appealing girl doesn´t lack the constant proposals from all types of men. And although she knows she could have whoever she wants, she doesn´t feel the need to have someone next to her constantly to show her capability... and that made her gain the respect from men and women respectively. Sophie is tall, just like her parents... in the other hand Santana and their other sister are a little shorter than them.. she has a tonned sculptural figure appropiate to her latin roots. Long wavy brown hair, light chocolate eyes accompanying the sensual gaze she possesses. Just like her mother she has this sophisticated taste in fashion, her clothing style adds elegancy and sensuality to her graceful body. So yeah... men wanted her, and women wanted to be her.

The three girls had their lunch in a animated environment, catching up and chating about their lives. Apparently Santana´s sister liked her best friend, they got along pretty well for Santana´s surprise. Minutes later they finished their meal Quinn excused herself to head to the lady´s bathroom, leaving the two sisters alone.

"Soooo...". Sophie says following the blonde´s path to the restroom. Santana looks at her sister taking a sip of her drink. "What´s going on?".

"What´s going on with what?". The younger latina replies clueless.

"You know... with Quinn and you". Santana almost chokes at this .

"What?... What do you mean?".

"There´s obviously something going on there". She says with a smirk.

"Wha- ther-.. What?!... There´s nothing going on between me and Quinn. She´s my best friend!". Santana defends herself from what her sister is insinuating.

"Brittany was your best friend too". The girl affirms.

"Yeah... and look how that ended". For a moment her heart shrinked at the mention of the name she hasn´t heard in a while, but soon she shaked the thought away.

"Exactly... you two ended together. And it was good, wasn´t it?".

"Ammm... we broke up. Bad. And haven´t spoken to each other ever since... How is that good?". She frowns not understanding.

"What I´m saying is that it was good while it lasted, right? and-".

"I´m not quite sure what you´re trying to say here...".

"I just think that you and Quinn look cute together".

"She´s straight".

"And she has a great taste in clothes...".

"So... I hipothetically should date her because she wears nice clothes... That´s basically what you´re saying". She says while shaking her head in disbelief.

"I´m just saying that you need to date someone. A nice girl, who treats you well and loves you... Someone pretty but not slutty...".

"Are you implying that Brittany was slutty?".

"I didn´t say that. I never got to know her that well. I´ve only seen her a few times and she seemed very... I don´t know... easy".

"I... ahmmm...". Santana closes her eyes while rubs her temples. "can we please not talk about this?... please?".

"Ok... ok...". They stay quiet for a few seconds. "But I really think you and Quinn make a good match".

"God, Sophie!. She´s my friend!... just-just... shut up, ok?".

"Why?!. You are gonna tell me you don´t find her atractive?". Sophie was just as stuborn as Santana, so they always ended up having this sort of funny arguments. Santana was about to reply but got interrupted when she saw her best friend walking back to the table. So she just sat there in silence while the blonde took the seat next to her. Somehow the conversation she just had with her sister made her head fill with these weird thoughts referred to her friend, and without noticing she started blushing. "Quinn I really like that skirt you´re wearing".

"Thank you. I just got it". Sophie had this evil smirk on her face, she was enjoying fooling around with her baby sis.

"It suits you well. San, don´t you think that skirt looks good on Quinn?". The latina asks smiling inocently to a very unconfortable Santana, who just glared her back.

"Yes". She mumbles. Quinn sensed some weird environment between the two Lopez´s, specially Santana.

"Is everything ok?, what did I miss?".The blonde questions her friend but as she doesn´t get an answer from her she turns to the older brunette.

"Nothing, I was just telling San that she should get herself a new girlfriend". Santana directed her eyes to the ceiling with a "not again" look.

"Oh, I see".

"Yeah... and now that we are living in the same city I will have the chance to help her take the right choices". Sophie being the older sister always felt the need to protect the baby of the family, particularly when she found out about San´s sexual orientation. Ever since she became very judgemental of her sister´s "girl-friends", and since the little latina started drawing the attention of the ladies she somehow turned into this overprotective jelous type of sister.

"Well, I hope she listens to you better than she listens to me. Cause with this new job she has at the club she´s surrounded by easy girls that have no shame in offering themselves... and San being single in a big city, well... let´s just say it is a bit worrying". Sophie noded at Quinn´s statement and then she returned her attention back to her sister.

"I like this girl". She says pointing to the blonde but not taking her eyes off Santana. "Why can you get yourself a girl like her?". Quinn opened her eyes wide in surprise but with a smile planted on her lips. All Santana wanted to do was hide, her sister always found entertaining teasing her, specially when she´s embarrased. When she was about to reply a snarky comment back Quinn spoke up.

"Like me?... Santana would never go out with someone like me. I´m too... simple". Quinn shrugs.

"Santy has this ta-".

"Too simple?". Santana interjects. "What makes you think that?".

"Well, I know you have a type of girls you like most... like outgoing, pretty, voluptuous, big-".

"What?!... You are making me sound like a superficial bitch. The fact that I apreciate women with some specific phisical caracteristics doesn´t mean I don´t value their intelligence. It´s just as important for me".

"Ok, I guess that what I was trying to say here is that my kind of personality is not the one you feel most atracted to. You are a very extroverted person... you enjoy going out to parties, meeting new cool people, being center of attention... you naturally drag peoples attention, because of the way you look and the way you are. And it´s totally understandable that you like that kind of people as well. I mean, I completely understand why you fell for Brittany in the first place...". As the two friends share they thoughts to each other, Sophie only sat there silently suspecting a hint of something similar to gelousy or recrimination, she could not quite tell, but by Quinn´s words, the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes she could defenitely tell there was something hiden there.

"I hmmm... That is not the reason why I dated Brittany... not the only one at least... And just so you know, you are not simple... you are awsome!... you are my best friend, of course I like you!". Somehow that explaination didn´t change the expression on Quinn´s face. She tried to form a genuine smile but instead she had this resignation grimace that Sophie instantly caught attention of.

"Would you guys like to order dissert?. It´s on me!". The older girl tries to change the inconfortable moment that´s been created. She kind of feels bad for the blonde now, because in the begining she was trying to play around with her sister but now the she saw the hazel eyed girl´s actitud she doesn´s find it fun anymore.

A little while later the three women were heading out of the restaurant all feeling different sensations. The two young friends felt slightly unconfortable towards each other but neither of them mention it and the older latina just felt kind of guilty for putting them in that position in the beginning.

The next day things between Santana and Quinn didn´t get back to normal, they were acting weird to each other but they didn´t know exactly why. They still talked but they barely exchanged looks or touches.

They had planned, that same day, a get together with some of their friends to celebrate and

welcome Mercedes, who, because of her work, was transferred to NY. She was signed by a

discographic company to play backups for different known artists, but as soon as she gets a

name she will be able to be up front.  
Santana wasn´t working that weekend, so she offered her place for the party. While she was

in charge of the drinks Quinn was taking care of the snacks. San´s appartment was spacious,

well decorated (by her mother), but had also some cool complements, like this huge sound

sistem and a set of lights that made the place take an appearance of a vip room. You would

not be able to spot them right away, cause thanks to her fathers cleverness all the devices

could be automaticly put away by just pressing a button.

During the day both friends didn´t see each other or talked apart from a few texts. Santana

was kind of avoiding the blonde, she couldn´t get her sisters words out of her head... she

felt like she owed an explanation to her friend about why she was acting this way.

But at the same time she wasn´t really sure about what was going on inside her, she was

still trying to figure it out. Maybe before Quinn left back to New Heaven they would talk

things out and probably laugh about it at the end.

A couple of hours later averything was set and ready. Quinn had excused herself to the room

she always ocupates when shes at Santana´s, and started getting ready for the night.

Simultaneously the latina was getting out of the shower and picking out her outfit. She

deecided to wear some black fitted jeans, a blue and white stripped loosen t-shirt with a tight grey blazer with half arm sleeves. All accompanied by a pair of black high heels. She acomodated her hair up in a messy but sexy bun. When she was ready she walked to the kitchen to get herself a cold drink. She was about to take a sip when the doorbell rang.

"Woow... looking good Lopez!". Kurt said taking a good look at the brunette.

"Hey guys. You are the first to get here". She said stepping aside to let Kurt and Rachel get inside.

"Hello Santana". Rachel says giving a peck on the other girls cheek. Santana put a funny face but corresponded. "Where´s Quinn?".

"Ahmm... I think she´s still getting ready".

"Starting without us?". Kurt asks showing the glass

"I was just warming up". She says shrugging.

Kurt and Rachel took a seat around the kitchen (island-counter), in the high chairs while the host made her way to put up some music.

"I can´t wait to see Mercedes, I´m so excited!". Rachel exclaims clapping her hands.

"Yay!... now that Mercedes and Mike also moved to NY, the only one missing is Quinn... but at least she´s not that far". Kurt gave a sip to the drink he took from the counter but made a funny face and put it back.

"Yes, I miss all of us being together". The smaller girl said while grabing the same glass and taking it to her nose and then tasting it.

"Jesus!... give me that!". Santana says taking the drink away from Rachel. "It´s mine!". She then takes a long sip with no trouble. Kurt and Rachel just looked at her with their mouths open.

"How- since when did you became a fourty year old man?". Before she had the chance to reply the doorbell rang once again.

"Hey you!". Santana greeted Mercedes with a tight hug. "I´ve never thought I´d say this, but I´ve missed you!".

"Well, I´m glad to hear that... I´ve missed you too Santana". Mercedes says sincerlery.

"Can´t say the same about you though". She gave Puck a smirk. When Noah heard that Mercedes was moving to New York he decided to tag along but just for a few days so he could see the rest of their friends.

"Hey S-Lo I´ve missed you to, thank you very much!". Puck gave the girl a tight hug wich she replied laughing.

"Hey boy Chang!... I´m glad you´re here!".

"Well thanks for inviting me!. A nice place you got here...".

"Feel free to snoop around". Santana says inviting him in. After a few minutes they all were sitting around the kitchen table having some bears, listening music and chating.

"So where´s Quinn?". Mercedes asks while looking Santana´s way.

"Amm... she´s was getting ready in her room... the guests room". She corrected herself.

"So, she has her own room now?... how did she earned that?". Puck asks smirking.

"She´s her best friend, it´s totally understandable". Rachel intervenes.

"Well, someone should go check on her, she´s taking too long". Everyone bring their eyes to the Latina, who is too entertained with the bottle in her hand.

"I´ll go!". Rachel offers taking notice Santana had no intention of getting up.

Fifteen minutes later all the kids are laughin hard at some of Puck´s crazy stories.

"Quinn!". Mercedes suddenly yells excited and runs toward her. The laughs stop and all of them turn to the blonde´s presence. When Santana inspects her she can´t help to gulp unexplicably nervous. They both crossed looks for a brief moment and you could tell there was a hint of blush in their faces, wich nobody but them seemed to notice. The blonde, in Santana´s opinion, never looked more sparkling, or maybe she just never paid atention. And it´s confusing and scaring because a lot of feelings are brusquely changing into something they really are not sure yet. And it´s also unconfortable for them cause the uncertainty were they find themselves is affecting the way the act around each other.

After greeting all of them (except the Latina) Quinn takes a seat across Santana. And the brunette can´t help to stare for a little while, and not only because Quinn is wearing a delicate red dress, above the knees, black high heels (that make her legs extremely atractive), hair down and... red lipstick... When Santana brings het own eyes to look at Quinn´s she turns red when she is caught by the blonde literally staring at her lips. She inmediatly takes her eyes away while shifting in her seat and taking a long sip of her drink begging that the other girl does´t misinterpret what just happened.

When they were finished eating the snacks they headed to the livin room and some of them started dancing while others just sat and kept drinking. They were really happy and having fun, the only one not showing it was the Latina, who set herself on one of the couches with a bottle of bear in her hand. The lights were out, there were only the colored ones, the music was so loud that if you wanted to talk to somebody you would need to speak right next to their ear.

"Hey, you ok?". Puck asked sitting next to Santana.

"Yeah". She said not too conviced. Her eyes glue to the dancing blonde on the other side of the room.

"Then why are you sitting here looking all miserable?". She dropped her gaze to the bottle in her hands.

"No reason... just tired".

"You... tired... for party?... are you sick or something?". He says pretending surprise.

"Yeah well...". She takes the bottle back to her lips returning her atention back to Quinn, who is dancing with Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt. Puck waches her intrigued and then follows his friend´s gaze.

"What´s going on?... you and Quinn fought or something?".

"No... Why´d you ask that?".

"Well, I can tell there´s something going on there-". He´s soon interrupted.

"There´s nothing going on!. God, what is wrong with you?". She says anoyed. "Just drop it, ok?". She stands from her seat and heads towards the drinks and takes two shots down in a second. Puck decided not to ask anymore and joined the others.

The music was beating loud and all the ex glee kids were more than happy because of all the drinking, however that didn´t stop them from dancing and drinking some more.  
Santana haven´t aproach anywhere near the blonde and said girl notice it. Everytime Quinn tried to get closer the other girl would slowly walk away and by the end of the night she was getting tired of it. So she took the opurtinity when the Latina was dancing with the rest of the kids... she took a few steps and stood behind the girl´s back.

"Hey". The blonde says right to the other girl´s ear. Santana jumped a little bit but turned around.

"Hey". Santana can tell that Quinn is a little drunk but also is herself so she can´t complain.

"You´ve been avoiding me...". She says rising her voice because of the music but not loud enough for the rest of their friends to hear.

"I-... no...". The brunette (stuters) shaking her head negatively.

"Yeah, you have". The girl takes a look a Rachel and Mike that were dancing next to them and then she look´s back at San. "Why don´t you wanna dance with me?". She was dragging the words at this point. Santana looks away, they were really close to each other but they needed to if they wanted to hear what they were saying. "Saaan!, why won´t you talk to me?"

"I am talking to you Q". Quinn rises her eyebrow."I am now...". She shrugs.

"Dance with me?". She says grabbing her hands, Santana smiles and nods thinking that she should stop acting weird. They dance together with the rest of their friends. At this point they were all wasted and extremely affectionate. Santana excuses herself and goes to the drinks table and prepares one for herself and one for the blonde, then she returns to the girl. When the blonde is about to take the glass from her friends hand Santana takes it away with a smile and gets closer to her ear.

"Just so you know, I would go out with you...". She kind of lost shyness by now. She hands the drink to the shocked girl, who is left speechless. "You said that I would never go out with someone like you... you´re wrong... cause I totally would". Santana explained with a serious look on her face and if the place was better illuminated you would have seen the intense blush on the blonde´s cheeks. Maybe induced by the alcohol, the taller girl smiled seductively and hugged Santana by the neck with one hand (cause she has the glass on the other) and placed her face touching the other girl´s cheek.

"I hate you so much". The blonde replies and they both laugh never losing contact. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the warm of their bodies, moving slow following the music playing in the background. Somehow it felt right for the both of them, neither wanting to brake the moment by saying something unnecesary.

**Next day**

**Santana´s POV**

God!, my head is killing me!. My body is sore, I don´t even wanna get out of bed. Wait... when did I go to bed?... How-?...  
I open my eyes trying to get used to the light in the room. How much time did I slept?. When I´m about to sit to get off the bed I realize I´m not wearing any clothes.

"What the f-...". I whisper covering myself with the sheets when I notice an extra body facing the wall in the same bed. "Oh god... oh no. NO, no, no, no...". I´m starting to have a panic attack... Who?. When I take a look at the person beside me I see blond hair and inmediately I cover my mouth with both hands. "Shit!... ok... ok, just breathe". I keep whispering to myself trying to calm down. I take a couple of seconds to process the situation and then prepare to get up off the bed. I take one more glance next to me to confirm that the person lying next to me is Quinn. Her body is covered by the blankets... I´m afraid to look behind it, but I take a deep breath and start to lift the covers up a little. Next thing I see is her body... also naked...

**Ok... I´m back!... I´m sorry I took too long to update :( I really have so little time to write, plus as I mentioned before english is not my first lenguaje... so it´s been two times harder :P google translate has been my best friend these past few weeks haha... sooo if you guys see some mistakes in my writing please please let me know cause it will help me do it better next time. ohh i also didn´t have time to check it before uploading it, so yeah, sorry again if theres more mistakes...**

**And please review and leave your opinion and ideas if you have any, even though i already have next chapters planned :D still... ideas will be well received!... annnd thats about it.  
**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAP!  
**


End file.
